1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device equipped with multiple interfaces of the same type which can be connected with external devices.
2. Related Art
Various types of information processing devices equipped with an interface (enabling connection with external devices under the control of a prescribed program) so as to implement functions other than the original functions of the information processing device have been proposed so far. For example, an image processing device equipped with a USB (Universal Serial Bus) terminal has been proposed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. P2005-110086A.
Some of such information processing devices are equipped with two or more interfaces of the same type (e.g. USB terminals).
The user of such an information processing device equipped with multiple interfaces of the same type can use multiple external devices with the information processing device, by connecting the external devices to the interfaces of the information processing device. In such cases, the program controlling the interfaces (e.g. USB host driver) can sometimes need to be initialized when abnormality has occurred to the program due to the use of another external device during the use of an external device, for example.